Talk:Mistranslations in the .hack series
Shugo=Kite? Even though everyone calls him "Shugo" his user name, as in the one the game refers to him as, is "Kite". I can't remember the page but its in first chapter where it shows a picture of Shugo and Rena and says"Player name: Kite" and "Player name: Blackrose" :Those are actual pictures of Kite and Blackrose, that's why. - Kuukai2 18:32, 26 July 2006 (UTC) ::How could you possibly tell? They're suppose to look exactly the same as the original Kite and Blackrose. And dont say cause its in the game, because all the dot hack projects were being produced around the same time. Besides their player names are never directly says anything about their actual "player names". :::You fucking idiots. Kite and Shugo are not the same character. BlackRose is not the same as Rena. If they were, please explain these things to me. :::#Shugo does not have the Bracelet. :::#Shugo's character looks liked a chibified Kite. Rena's character looks like a chibified BlackRose. :::#Shugo and Rena are at level 1. :::Also, please explain how Kite shows up near the end of volume 3 of the manga to tell Balmung that he's too busy with interviews if you're saying Shugo took his character? This is what I hate about the stupid new fans saying Kite is Shugo. If they actually think instead of going "ZOMG! Shugo adn Kite almost look teh same!", then we wouldn't have to deal with this. Kulaguy 04:13, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Before you go around calling people an idiot, consider this. This is a for accurate information and not a place for assumptions. Now i did not say that Kite and Shugo are the same person, but because the character models that Rena won are "special edition" there is a chance that they are "player name: Kite" and "player name: Rena". Also because the use of their actual player names are NEVER mentioned throught the series, you are assuming that Shugo's player name is Shugo and could not be Kite. Also Rena apparently doesnt role-play as "Rena" as we see in .hack//rumor that she used to be Bridget. Why would someone who played The World with a made up name suddenly deside to use her real name when she is a new character, hmmm? Also in the third volume Rena refers to herself in the third person supporting the fact that she is "Blackrose" not Akira Hayami but Rena Kunisaki being the new "Blackrose". Also, dont counter with "they cant have the same player name" because the whole special event that got them the character models was orchestrated by most likely "Aura" since the CC Corp said they never held the event and Aura knew Shugo from the past when he played on Kaz's computer. Also, a mistranslation is not likly in the case of names. Don't assume they have monkeys translating these things. Orca and Ouka are similar and could easily be mistranslated (although I think common sense should dictate a female werewolf is not Orca of Azure Sea but whatever) But Kite (or Kaito in Japanese) is considerably different than Shugo. Esp since Kaito in Japanese would most likely be spelled in Katakana while Shugo (being an actual Japanese name) would be in Hiragana. ::::Oh and to counter some of your other arguments. No Shugo does not have the "Bracelet" but that is still an assumption. It could have been modified by Aura so that it fit into The World without Morganna and the data bugs. But that is still an assumption that the actual source does not specify on. Second, everyone in that awesome manga looks chibified. That's just the artist style. The "Kite" that you assume to a picture of the original and Shugo look exactly the same. Same with the Rena and "Blackrose" picture. And once again, I never said Kite and Shugo were the same person. A lot of things I've said are assumptions but they have something to back it up with. You saying that Shugo's player name is not kite is also an assumption since it is never directly said in the manga what his user and player name are. It never says User Name: Shugo Player Name: Shugo or Kite. ::::This is what i hate about you stupid people, you think you know something andclaim it as real without providing any kind of evidence other that "you're an idiot. I'm right, you're wrong." Also Kite doesnt show up in Volume 3. He sent an e-mail and his profiled showed so that it would be a more artisic way of showing who sent it instead of Balmung just saying "Kite said:" ::::So there's my argument. What do you have to show to prove that you're right? And remeber back it up with facts, not assumptions. Okay, once again. I agree Shugo Kunisaki is not the original Kite. But he has the same character model. Also, the reason Shugo is at level one is because it is a new character logging into the game but its the same character model with possibly the player name "Kite". Not the very same one that the original used but remember its data and you can make a copy of it. Second, Aura is the ultimate AI remeber, she can do pretty much anything. So instead of arguing about this, ('cause its not really important it doesnt change the story one bit) show me the original panel. Give me a picture, a link, anything. And the reason I made assumptions is because an assumption can counter another assumption. What was originally said was an assumption that could be countered by of course more assumption and those assumptions can be countered by more assumptions. The only way to break the chain is with fact. Also, no one said that Shugo had the bracelet when he started. And you know what, neither did Kite. (By the way, I can't see the Japanese text sorry...) So show me that, I dont have the original text. But please show me facts, not assumptions. I'm going to leave the article how it is now because im really tired of all this. :Umm, I gave you facts, and if you can't read then you should get your computer to suport Japanese (it's pretty easy). PKK no Haseo-san also gave proof and page numbers from the English version... I'm pretty sure that ends it... - Kuukai2 19:14, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Formatting hell. Read at own risk. :::::LOL Back it up with facts, not assumptions? Let me see what you just said. ::::::"A lot of things I've said are assumptions but they have something to back it up with." :::::Your long winded arguement has been in vain. Oh, wait, you want me to specify on all of your arguement? All right. Prepare for formatting hell. ::::::"Before you go around calling people an idiot, consider this. This is a for accurate information and not a place for assumptions." :::::So why are you making assumptions? ::::::"Now i did not say that Kite and Shugo are the same person, but because the character models that Rena won are "special edition" there is a chance that they are "player name: Kite" and "player name: Rena"." :::::So you agree Rena is not BlackRose? My God. Stop contradicting yourself. ::::::"Also because the use of their actual player names are NEVER mentioned throught the series, you are assuming that Shugo's player name is Shugo and could not be Kite." :::::Oh please. Don't give me this crap. The ONLY mention of Shugo being Kite and Rena being BlackRose is in page 30 of volume 1. Everywhere else, they are referred to as Shugo and Rena. Now I know you're gonna whine and say "That's just their nicknames!" You believe that one mention of Shugo being Kite and Rena being BlackRose will actually make them that? ::::::"Also Rena apparently doesnt role-play as "Rena" as we see in .hack//rumor that she used to be Bridget. Why would someone who played The World with a made up name suddenly deside to use her real name when she is a new character, hmmm?" :::::This is a place for facts, right? Then her name is Brigit, not Bridget. Get the damn name right if you're gonna make an arguement. Now then, why would Rena wanna use her real name? So as to differentiate from BlackRose. Now obviously that is just an assumption but it DOESN'T matter why she uses her real name. It could be so Shugo knows it's her when they first meet. It could be so she doesn't have to deal with multiple names. The point is she used her real name. ::::::"Also in the third volume Rena refers to herself in the third person supporting the fact that she is "Blackrose" not Akira Hayami but Rena Kunisaki being the new "Blackrose"." :::::How the hell does Rena referring to herself in third person prove anything? Rumor speaks in third person. What's your point? Please point out what page it's on. I'd rather not waste time looking over a 200+ manga just to prove a point. ::::::"Also, dont counter with "they cant have the same player name" because the whole special event that got them the character models was orchestrated by most likely "Aura" since the CC Corp said they never held the event and Aura knew Shugo from the past when he played on Kaz's computer." :::::They can't have the same player name. It DOES NOT matter if Aura held the event. You are speaking of a technical aspect. Try this out on your computer. Get a picture of Kite and save it as "Kite". Now get a picture of Shugo and save it as "Kite" in the same folder and format as the former picture. If you did it right, it will ask to overwrite the earlier picture. See my point? If Aura named Shugo "Kite" that would effectively rewrite Kite's character. Why would she do that to somone who saved her? Hell, why would she give away the character of someone who saved her? You may argue that there are many ways to write "Kite" in Japanese. I'm by no means an expert in Japanese, so we shall wait for Kuukai, if he sees this, to tell us how Kite is written in the Games and how Kite was written, if it ever was, in Legend of the Twilight. ::::::"Also, a mistranslation is not likly in the case of names. Don't assume they have monkeys translating these things. ''" :::::It's TokyoPop. They called Alf a boy, Ouka as "Orca" and switched the dialogues of Kite and BlackRose in Another Birth: Infection. ::::::"''Orca and Ouka are similar and could easily be mistranslated (although I think common sense should dictate a female werewolf is not Orca of Azure Sea but whatever)" :::::I doubt so. Again, I must wait for Kuukai to arrive and tell us how Orca and Ouka is written. Wait, lemme check their pages. Yeah, Kuukai filled them out so lets see. Orca in Japanese is オルカ and Ouka in Japanese is 凰花. As I said, I'm not an expert but I doubt they could confuse those. ::::::"But Kite (or Kaito in Japanese) is considerably different than Shugo. Esp since Kaito in Japanese would most likely be spelled in Katakana while Shugo (being an actual Japanese name) would be in Hiragana." :::::So you're saying you know Japanese? Checking the pages, this is Kite カイト and this is Shugo シューゴ. So, what was the point of this? ::::::"Oh and to counter some of your other arguments. No Shugo does not have the "Bracelet" but that is still an assumption. It could have been modified by Aura so that it fit into The World without Morganna and the data bugs. But that is still an assumption that the actual source does not specify on. ''" :::::What the hell? Shugo DOES NOT have the Bracelet in the beginning. Even the books says so. In volume 2, the page where it lists all the characters and gives a brief description says: "Shugo: The hero of the story. 14 years old and Rena's twin brother. After a mysterious accident, Aura gave him the Twilight Bracelet." So how the hell does modifying it into The World without Morganna and the Data Bugs work? You tell me not to make assumption but YOU are the one making assumptions. Hell, it even says that Shugo was given the Bracelet by Aura. I distinctly remember Shugo asking why Aura gave him the Bracelet. This point that Shugo did not have the Bracelet when he first started playing proves that Shugo's character =/= Kite's character. ::::::"''Second, everyone in that awesome manga looks chibified. That's just the artist style. The "Kite" that you assume to a picture of the original and Shugo look exactly the same. Same with the Rena and "Blackrose" picture. And once again, I never said Kite and Shugo were the same person. A lot of things I've said are assumptions but they have something to back it up with." :::::Explain why Balmung is not chibified, and Sanjuro, and Wiseman, etc. I never assumed anything about Kite being Shugo or vice verse. Please point out where you claim this. You could just be taking the picture out of context. ::::::"You saying that Shugo's player name is not kite is also an assumption since it is never directly said in the manga what his user and player name are. It never says User Name: Shugo Player Name: Shugo or Kite." :::::Yeah... I already told you why Shugo is not Kite. Oh, and you haven't explained why Shugo is at level 1. ::::::"This is what i hate about you stupid people, you think you know something andclaim it as real without providing any kind of evidence other that "you're an idiot. I'm right, you're wrong."" :::::This is coming from the guy who thinks Shugo's character is the same as Kite's. ::::::"'' Also Kite doesnt show up in Volume 3. He sent an e-mail and his profiled showed so that it would be a more artisic way of showing who sent it instead of Balmung just saying "Kite said:"" :::::O RLY? Let me provide evidence. In volume 3, before one of the chapters. You know, the emails part? There's one from Balmung. It says: "By the time the cherry blossoms bloom again, when you Orca and Kite return, this world will become a better place." Now please explain how Kite will return as "Kite" if Shugo is using his chracter. Now, in chapter 14, when Kite and Orca flashmails Balmung, Orca says, "Sounds like something big is about to go down. Sure you aren't taking too much?" and Kite says "If there's anything we can do, just let us know. We're happy to help you out anyime. We'll always be your friend." So then, first off, this is Flash Mail. How do I know? You have to log out to check your email. That means Kite had to log in to tell Balmung. Thereby, beating your freaking arguement even more. ::::::"''So there's my argument. What do you have to show to prove that you're right? And remeber back it up with facts, not assumptions." :::::Remember, you're a hypocrite. You're the one making assumption, not me. Kulaguy 06:01, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::::: Also, there's proof in Volume 3, so Analysis doesn't have to be dragged into this. Page 15 of UdeDen 3. "I quit being 'Rena.' I'm logging out." It was in quotes, so it's obvious she's talking about her character. And on 21, "I don't want to see Rena die." Why would she say that if she was talking about herself IRL? Because all that would get hurt is her PC. Rena is the name of her character. And again, on 27. "It doesn't feel right to just end things for no reason. I'm sure 'Rena' feels the same way." There is no reason for her to refer to herself twice, if she isn't talking about her PC. Rena Kunisaki's character name is Rena. Just because her old character's name was a made-up name doesn't mean her new one is. PKKnoHaseo-san 08:45 27 July 2006 ---- シューゴ=カイト Well, first, I think everyone should calm down a little. OK then, シューゴ ("Shuugo" in katakana) is written differently from 秀悟 ("Shuugo" in kanji). The assumption is that シューゴ is his character name, and 秀悟 is his real name (in fact when they talk irl they use the latter). Same with Rena, it's レナ vs. れな. And if that doesn't convince you, Analysis explicitly says that their PC names are シューゴ and レナ, and that their IRL names are 国崎秀悟 and 国崎れな. Ok? Case closed, I think. Also, yeah, the Ouka=Orca thing is retarded, we're talking about オルカ vs. 凰花. The former is a type of whale, and the latter means like "Phoenix Flower", no Japanese person would confuse them. Even if you romanize them they're "Oruka" and "Ouka", there's this R''' that they somehow picked up... So yeah, they have definite kinks in their translation setup... - Kuukai2 07:04, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :you say "explicitly says". Um...where does it say that its their player names? Also, judging from the fact that shugo is spelled the way it is and that kite is spelled completely different, i dont think they would mistranslate. I think that's either a mistake in the writting of the original or "kite" is supposed to be his name. There are numerous rooms for errors, but if the actual text said (sorry i dont have the japanese character) "Shuugo wa shiite imasu" would be different as "kaito wa shiite imasu" and thus it still may not be a mistranslation, just faulty writting. ::... He just said where it says it. My God. Read his comment. :::"Analysis explicitly says that their PC names are シューゴ and レナ, and that their IRL names are 国崎秀悟 and 国崎れな." ::Also, names can be written multiple ways in Japanese. This issue is shown in .hack//Firefly. Kulaguy 04:55, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :::Okay i think there is a big misunderstanding. I am saying that Shugo has Kite's player "model", not the account or anything just the same model. It's chibi, but that is the art style, since it manga doesnt say its chibi. Also we dont know if kite still has the bracelet because once again, the manga never says. I do believe he said something in .hack//unison about waiting for its next person to have as well as the reason he got it. Plus reality and fiction are different, so it is possible to make another character with the same name, and simply because the .hack franchise is a work of fiction. But without actual japanese text its hard to say. So, Shugo gets "kite's/the twilight bracelet" from aura who may have gotten back from the original kite. Like i said, we dont know. Or does somebody know? Does anyone have anything that states what happened between .hack//quarintine and .hack//legend of the twilight bracelet? Anyway, i lot of the arguments you guys have said sound like you think that im saying its like the same account that Shugo has when that is not what i was saying at all. Does this change anything? I dunno, i thought i should clear this up though. ::::Wall of text'D. My God. Mark your comments with "Kulaguy 05:12, 29 July 2006 (UTC)" at the end of them. I know that Shugo and Kite have the same character model, I said that already. I've already told you WHY Shugo is chibi-sized. Just because it doesn't say he is, doesn't mean it isn't true. You're being way too critical. Hell, it never says in SIGN that Ann Shoji had an abusive father, only shown. Same thing here. Shugo is shown to be smaller than Balmung, Sanjuro, etc, and those people are not chibi-size. Kulaguy 05:12, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :::::no no no, you misunderstand. What is this "analysis"? Where does it say that the PC names are シューゴ and レナ according to text mentioned somewhere in the dot hack franchise. ::::::Analysis. Kulaguy 05:12, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::well that is very interersting, i didnt know that existed. All you to say was "It says it in .hack//analysis" as opposed to making angry with unbacked up facts. ::::::::Actually, there was quite a bit of proof without needing to bring Analysis into it. Besides, the primary source of information should be the works themselves; only if the answer is not in there must we rely on info from Analysis. If we just say "Analysis says so" we'd be doing what I refer to as "Pulling a Kima."--OtakuD50 05:21, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::::... HE ALREADY FUCKING SAID IT WAS IN ANALYSIS!! What the hell is wrong with you? You're so god damn ignorant. And please point out our unbacked up facts. YOU are the one making unbacked up facts and contradictions with the whole "Aura took away Kite's Bracelet and gave it to Shugo" thing. Kulaguy 05:24, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::::: Dude, chill. Breathe in, breathe out.--OtakuD50 05:29, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::It's very hard when this troll keeps being so damn asinine. It's even worse than arguing with a dothacker, or someone who thinks DUSK is a legitimate title. Kulaguy 05:31, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Dothackers isn't that bad ^^;; But yeah, Dot hacker, as far as the translation being wrong goes, it would still be wrong even if Shugo's name was Kite. I realize it's incredibly hard to read this whole talk page (welcome to my world) but just scroll down. I typed up what it says in the Japanese version. "Kite" isn't anywhere in there. Tokyopop's team is dumb, and the translation is wrong. Ok? Ok. Also, in Unison, Kite said he would hold on to the bracelet, since there must be a reason Aura gave it back to him. I'm pretty sure Shugo's bracelet is a new one. Heck, even Kite's bracelet wasn't a single item, there were two. I don't see how it's so hard to swallow that Shugo's is a new one (Aura can just crank them out it seems, she doesn't need to "ask for it back"). Maybe she did though, so perhaps we should avoid making any statements in the article that specify one way or the other... Same thing with the chibi thing. We do strive for accuracy, right? - Kuukai2 07:15, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::I made a few changes, and now I think the articles are right no matter how you look at them. They do appear chibi in the series, but we don't state whether or not they actually are since that's never stated in the canon. Also, Shugo's Bracelet is referred to as "Kite's Bracelet", but several things make it different (players do see it in the canon, so it's definitely a visible lugnut, not the same as Kite's). I hope this solves the problem, I really don't want to see this page get any bigger ;_; - Kuukai2 07:34, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Sorry for bringing up a long-dead old, flamming comment, but after reading through and seeing the part about the chibi stuff I thought I might throw this in (though it probably isn't relative). I remember in the anime somewhere... (stupid thing) I think in episode 1 when people were looking at Shugo and Rena. They were saying things like "they look too small to be heroes" or something like that. Well I remember BlackRose being like... really tall. So I don't know, but the new models could have been "chibified" on purpose to differentiate between the origionals and the "new heroes" or w/e other reason. This could also be just another stupid thoughtless translation/dub thing. Or you all might not consider the anime cannon (I don't, lol). But w/e, I just thought I'd say something cuz I felt like it. Not that it actually matters since there's no way or reason to prove either side as fact. =P -72.150.213.41 04:01, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Shugo=Kite 2 I don't see this one. I checked my copy, and I don't see any mention of Shugo as Kite on page 42... :Actually read the page. It specifically says "Player Kite is dead." It's the part where Shugo dies. Kulaguy 05:22, 17 June 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, if we're talking about what I think we are, it says: :::...You Lose...' ::::'DEAD''' ::...in the Japanese version. - Kuukai 06:36, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :::Damn Tokyopop and their crappy editting. Kulaguy 06:38, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Ah. I see. I didn't count the first few pages. Force of habit... I think that his username is Kite, like it says when you first begin reading: "Username: Kite", "Username: BlackRose". But, because in most online things you cannot share the same name, I should think that the CHARACTER names are "Shugo" and "Rena". Or perhaps, the character names ARE Kite and BlackRose, but they go by Shugo and Rena...? ~EmiHinata :It's hard to tell, there's evidence that points both ways. But my opinion is that their character names are Shugo and Rena, and that the name mixup just comes from their character models. Notice that everybody who calls them "Kite" or "BlackRose" is somebody who either knows, or knows of the .hackers. Also, it's impossible for two characters to have the same name in The World, and since we know that Kite and BlackRose are still active characters, I'd say that there's no way they could have had the same name. --CRtwenty 20:13, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :There's no conflicting evidence. When they say "Leader: PC Name Kite", they're talking about the .hackers Kite (look at the picture just above it). He looks like the original Kite from the picture where they show the .hackers just a few pages earlier. Moreover, it specifically labels Shugo as "Shugo - Twin Blade - Level 1" on the page after the .hackers picture. The Kite thing is just people who know Kite calling him it. We've already been through like a billion other reasons too. His PC name is "Shugo" in all versions of the story. - Kuukai2 22:04, 21 April 2007 (UTC) King of Light Now I haven't read through any of the top messages, but has Helba's slip of the tongue about Lios being the king of light been mentioned? Shouldn't it be the king"dom" of light? --Gundam Fan 20:27, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :The code name given to the CC Corp Sys Admin is "Apeiron" the name of the King of Light in the Epitaph of Twilight. So I'm pretty sure it's not a mistranslation, just an obscure reference to the Epitaph that Lios didn't understand. --CRtwenty 20:29, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::Lios's name is a reference to the "King of Lios (Lios means 'Light')", whose given name is Apeiron. Therefore Lios, the system administrator codename, comes from the King in the Epitaph. Since the word "Lios" was dropped from the Epitaph in the US version, I'd guess this part doesn't make very much sense in English... - Kuukai2 21:42, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Kite and BlackRose's first meeting dialogue I was wondering if someone could confirm that Tokyopop swapped this around and it wasnt like this in the origonal novels. I ask simply because a friend doesnt belive this and wants proof. :They DID switch it. If you want proof, play Infection up until they first meet, and show it to your friend. Kulaguy 06:07, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::Plus, there's some common sense to throw it. Their personalities are the complete opposite from what they're like in the rest of the book. Like how Kite goes from brash and jackass-y to kind and helpful. - Biccy 17:46, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :I've read both the original Japanese and the Tokyopop translation, and I can confirm that Tokyopop was responsible for the swap. This was one of the main reasons they recruited fan consultants, to make sure nothing like this happened to the other books in the series. --Shinsou Wotan, 18:06, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::Except that the ones they hired seem to be doing a pretty bad job. *Points to Surrounded* Kulaguy 00:57, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :: Isn't "Surrounded" only a rumour now? - Biccy 01:02, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Volume 3 isn't even in stores yet. I'd say that the consultants haven't yet been contacted regarding volume 4. When they are, I guarantee that if the title they're sent is "Surrounded", they'll have some rather pointed comments to make. Besides, the only source for that title is on a page on the Tokyopop site which is not yet officially available. --Shinsou Wotan, 01:23, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Im aware of the switch, a friend of mine simply said that it was the choice of the author to change it around and i just wnated some proof to show him he was incorrect.--HeavyBlade3 Another birth But it's likely people will get confused about Fidchell being the fifth phase.--Kite X 23:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Put it in trivia somewhere, or we could make a page of errors in the original project, though I can only think of a handful, mainly involving the printed media... - Kuukai2 23:41, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Ok thanks.--Kite X 23:43, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Page Numbers The .hack manga is reprinted fairly often, so we have chances to fix mistakes in later printings. If anyone cares to make a detailed analysis of typos/translation errors with page number citations, it would make the task much easier and more likely to get done on our end. (It's a lot harder to fix mistakes in the novels unfortunately, because of page layout issues.) —Peter Ahlstrom (TOKYOPOP) 18:20, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Alright... though since the page numbers don't appear on every page, it's sometimes difficult to get exact page numbers. These should be accurate though. --CRtwenty 18:57, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Volume 1: ::Ouka mistranslated as "Ouka" (This one was already fixed after the first round of printing) ::Calling Shugo "Shuga" in the Prologue. (pg. 11) ::When Shugo dies, the screen displays "Player Kite is dead." (pg. 42) :Volume 2 ::Referring to Rena as Reina on the back cover. (The back cover) ::Shugo tells Rena to cast "Hunter's Bane" to buff up her party. But "Hunter's Bane" is actually a debuff item that would weaken her party. He should be telling her to use "Hunter's Blood" which is the actual name of the item he wants her to use. (It's an item, not a spell). (pg. 27) ::Calling Piros a Heavy Blade when his class is Heavy Axeman. (pg. 44) ::Referring to the Twin Blade class as Twin Swords although referred to as Twin Blade in Vol. 1. (pg. 44) :Volume 3 ::The One Sin was translated as "Zawan Shin". (This was fixed in reprints too). ::The "Spear of Wotan" was mistranslated as the "Spear of Voltan." (pg. 110) ::Helba is referred to as a he. (pg. 49) :Nice to see we're making a difference. Well, anyways, the "Player Kite is dead" one just NEEDS to be fixed. As seen in the above discussions, it has caused a lot of problems. Kulaguy 01:27, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::There's also a "Zefie" as "Zephie" one listed, but I couldn't find it. --CRtwenty 04:43, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::Also, Speed Scroll's are referred to as "Speed Charms" throughout all three volumes, but I'm not sure if you could call that a mistranslation. Also, oddly enough Shugo correctly uses a real "Hunter's Bane" during his fight with Balmung. --CRtwenty 04:44, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Isn't "Speed Charm" right? That's what we have... - Kuukai2 05:12, 24 April 2007 (UTC) =G.U. and Repth= Would it be considered a mistranslation...? Repth is fine, but instead of having "Ol Repth" like in IMOQ, they have "Ul Repth"... :I dunno. I seem to notice a bit of a difference between Ul Repth and Ol Repth from the one video I remember seeing it casted. Granted, only Ol Repth was casted in that one. :p --SicInfit 23:19, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::I know that Atoli pronounces it almost the same, but seeing as it's still "Ul" versus "Ol", should it be included? EmiHinata 23:27, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::Umm, they still have Ol Repth, they just added Ul Repth, what's wrong with that? - Kuukai2 23:52, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::They still have Ol Repth? I haven't seen it... EmiHinata 23:52, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::::It's in our list (from the Japanese games - if it doesn't show up in the English ones, that is a mistranslation), forget which game it first appears in though. - Kuukai2 00:00, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::Okay, we'll have to see, because I haven't seen La Repth yet, either. EmiHinata 00:21, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Here: La Repth (Target: Area, HP Restored: 100, Job Lv. 8) TsukasaElkKite I meant in the English game. EmiHinata 04:41, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Emi...have you played the game? It's in there.--SicInfit 15:11, 9 May 2007 (UTC) I've beaten the first game twice and I'm going through the second; I never saw Ol Repth... ^_^;; is it in a obvious place? EmiHinata 18:05, 12 May 2007 (UTC)